Conventional decorative lights are typically fixed in color and celebratory purpose. For example, some conventional light strings comprise a plurality of lights that all have the same color (e.g., all white, all red, etc.). Another conventional light string comprises a plurality of lights that are multicolored (e.g., red, green, blue, yellow, white, etc.). Further, some of these light strings are designed to all be lit at the same time, while others are designed to turn on and off intermittently (e.g., flashing or blinking). Many of these lights are suitably colored for a particular holiday, e.g., Christmas, where the lights may be solid red and green, as well as other holidays where lights are hung as part of the celebratory decoration, including Easter, where pastel colors are popular, the Fourth of July (i.e., Independence Day) and Memorial Day, where the colors red, white and blue are popular, and Halloween, where orange, black and yellow are popular. For these and other celebrations, such as parties, birthdays, anniversaries and the like, an individual must purchase several different light strings having the appropriate color combination. Typically, the individual will then hang the light strings prior to the occasion and then remove them once the occasion is over. The purchase of numerous light strings can become expensive and the constant placing and removing of the different light strings can be time-consuming
To address these problems, color-controllable light strings have been designed. However, these products have many limitations. For example, there may be unattractive non-lit bulbs along the light string in at least some selected color schemes or the number of wired lines along the light strand may be relatively large depending on the number of color combinations. Other considerations and/or limitations also include the longevity of the light string, cost of the light string, the limitations of particular/unpopular colors, etc. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/398,266 and PCT Patent Application Ser. No. PCT/US09/36134, the contents of both of which are incorporated herein in their entirety, describe color-controllable lights that that may not be suitable in all situations or environments. Accordingly, there remains a need for a color-controllable light string or an adapter that addresses these limitations and considerations.